heroscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Saylind the Kyrie Warrior
Ullar recognized the fearless nature of Saylind, and he rewarded her with one of his most prized possessions: The Spear of Summoning. With this spear in her hands, Saylind may try to summon any ally on the battlefield to her side. This weapon makes Saylind a very dangerous opponent indeed, when combined with the Kyries' natural ability to fly. Many of Utgar's minions have found themselves outflanked with more than one enemy in their midst, and nowhere to run. With this spear, she can also summon a huge dragon like Charos. Stats: *Life: 5 *Move: 6 *Range: 1 *Attack: 3 *Defense: 3 *Point Value: 80 Abilities *'Spear of Summoning': After moving and before attacking, choose any figure you control on the battlefield, then roll the 20-sided die. -If you roll a 1-8, nothing happens. -If you roll a 9-20, move the chosen figure to any space adjacent to Saylind. If the summoned figure is engaged, the figure does not receive any leaving engagement attacks. *'Flying': When counting spaces for Saylind's movement, ignore elevations. Saylind may fly over water without stopping, pass over figures without becoming engaged, and fly over obstacles such as ruins. When Saylind starts to fly, if she is engaged she will take any leaving engagement attacks. Synergy *Acolarh: Ullar's Amulet As a unit that follows Ullar, Saylind the Kyrie Warrior may benefit from Acolarh's Ullar's Amulet ability. *Atlaga the Kyrie Warrior: Kyrie Leadership As a Kyrie, Saylind may benefit from Atlaga the Kyrie Warrior's Kyrie Leadership movement bonus ability. *4th Massachusetts Line: Valiant Army Defense Bonus Having a "Valiant" personality, Saylind the Kyrie Warrior is compatible with the 4th Massachusetts Line's Valiant Army Defense Bonus. Strategy Saylind is a cheap tactical figure whose personality is compatible with the 4th Massachusetts Line. With Saylind you can move near an opponent's figure and place any of your figures next to it (with a roll of 9 or more: 60% chance of success). Then on your next turn, you can then attack with your summoned figure and wreak havoc. You could also place a pawn figure next to a dangerous enemy figure to simply tie it up for a turn while you retaliate and possibly kill that enemy figure with ranged attacks. There are plenty of possibilities when using Saylind, so don't be afraid summon in heavy hitters like Jotun or a dragon. You can also use her in conjunction with a healer, like Kelda or Sonlen at the back of your start zone, summoning wounded figures to the back of your army, healing them, and sending them back into the fray. Keep in mind that Saylind only has a sixty percent (60%) chance of succeeding and once your enemy realizes what you're doing they'll go for your start zone, so be mindful of where you put your order markers and try to keep the fight away from your start zone. This strategy works well with high-life figures such as Charos, Krug, Sgt. Drake, Major Q9, or Cyprien Esenwein. Send them out to fight, get them bashed up, summon them back to get healed, repeat, win. Just remember to keep Saylind and your healer protected, or else this whole strategy falls apart. Category:Ullar Category:Kyrie Category:Unique Hero Category:Jandar's Oath